halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
The Arctic Giant
The Arctic Giant is the fourth of the seventeen animated short films based on the DC comics character, Superman. It was released to theaters on February 26, 1942. Plot The story begins as the narrator tells about an "Arctic Giant" found frozen in perfect condition in Siberia. The monster was shipped to the Metropolis Museum of Natural Science, where it is kept frozen using special refrigeration equipment. People are then seen looking at the giant monster in the museum. Although the nameplate on the monster's case says "Tyrannosaurus", the dinosaur-like creature does not look like an actual Tyrannosaurus. Perry White sends Lois Lane do a story on the monster because it is possible that if the ice were to thaw, according to the professor at the museum, the monster might still be alive. As she is leaving the Daily Planet building, Clark asks if she wants him to come with her. She declines, saying that Clark scares so easily he would faint at the sight of it Then once she leaves the room. Clark (semi breaking the fourth wall) considers that she might be right, but adds that Superman hasn't fainted yet. Lois is shown around the refrigeration plant that is responsible for keeping the monster frozen. The guide shows her the generator, and then proceeds to show her the control room downstairs. He places an oil can on a shelf right next to the generator. As the guide shows Lois' control room, he explains that any rise in temperature could be dangerous. Meanwhile, the shelf that the oil can is on is vibrating from the generator's movement, causing the oil can to move closer and closer to the turbine. The oil can falls into the turbine, jamming it. The workers nearby turn off the equipment so they can quickly repair the damage. But they are not quick enough. We see the temperature rise from freezing to melting to DANGER level. The ice around the monster begins to melt. Police officers escort everyone out of the museum except Lois of course. As Lois attempts to call the Daily Planet from the museum, the monster destroys the entire building, leaving Lois buried in the rubble. A riot squad starts to shoot at the monster, but this only angers it as it begins to march towards the squad. The riot squad flees as the monster's foot crushes the squad's cars. The monster marches through the city, smashing cars, trains, and buildings. Back at the Daily Planet, Perry White tells Clark he'd better get on over to the museum to see if Lois is alright. Clark goes into a closet and changes into Superman, then hurries over to the museum and rescues Lois from the rubble. He tells her to go back to the Daily Planet building where she'll be safe. But Lois, always looking for a good story, doesn't listen to Superman. The monster destroys a dam, flooding the nearby homes. Superman comes and fixes it by pushing tons of rocks in to fill the gap in the dam. The monster capsizes boats and breaks through a suspension bridge. Superman then ties the bridge back together. Superman uses one of the bridge cables to trip the monster. As the monster falls, Lois stands by to take a picture. The monster's head falls right next to her and the monster tries to eat her. Lois screams. Superman flies into the monster's mouth and takes Lois out, telling her to stay put this time. Superman then pins the monster under a lamp post and the city is saved. Later at the Daily Planet, Lois and Clark are discussing the article Lois wrote about the monster which states that the monster is being held at the Metropolis Zoo. Clark compliments the courage that Lois showed getting the story, Lois thanks Clark and then asks where he was. Clark implies that he must have fainted, and then winks to the audience (breaking the fourth wall once more). Trivia * Just like the other shorts in the series, this Superman short is in the public domain. * The monster bares more of a resemblance to Godzilla than an actual Tyrannosaurus. Category:Movies